


Seasonal Heroes

by 27twinsister



Category: Original Work, Tokusatsu
Genre: Elemental Magic, Gen, Original Universe, Snow and Ice, Superpowers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: My entry for a contest hosted by whywelovetoku on Twitter to create a winter-themed hero. I ended up making multiple characters based on the seasons but Frost is the focus/central character of the entry.
Kudos: 2





	Seasonal Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Pronouns: Bud, Leaf, and Star all use she and they pronouns. Heat uses she/her, Frost uses he/him  
> For appearances: I made pictures using RinmaruGames' Mega Anime Avatar Creator. If anyone wants to see, they're uploaded on Photobucket [here](https://app.photobucket.com/u/twinsister27/p/1797ab13-a685-4a81-b2aa-621c07287d06) in one picture.

Frost arrived at the village. The common area of the base was a building in the middle of the field. Frost knew he didn’t need to knock on the door, so he just entered the brick building carefully.  
There were three other people already there. It had taken Frost a little bit longer to get there since he had trained at the South Pole, which was a much better climate for him to work in than the weirdly neutral climate that the tiny village maintained. The elemental areas within the village borders were too small (and oddly, not cold enough for his liking. Mother Nature said she could change that, though.)  
The building was rather grand for a space that only had a small dining room, an infirmary, and a single-person bathroom. The other three heroes were standing quite far apart, but still close enough for them to have a conversation. The red summer hero immediately backed into her corner a bit upon the door opening.  
“Hi!” the green-skinned hero greeted Frost. “I’m Leaf. You’re...a prince?”  
“Oh-” Frost had forgotten that his blue shawl and icicle crown would come across as quite formal, even though Mother Nature had told him that. This group was much more casual, with the summer hero wearing shorts and an orange sleeveless t-shirt, the spring hero who had grey skin wearing a blue hoodie and jeans, and Leaf wearing a brown jacket and plain pants, the neutral colours contrasting their orange hair. He took off his crown, holding it to feel the constant chill.  
“I’m not a prince. Uh, I’m Frost. I made this crown from icicles at the South Pole, and I just like wearing it.”  
“Oh good, then Heat can’t melt it,” the spring hero mumbled, but was still loud in the quiet room. “She’s Heat,” they pointed across the room at the red hero, who scoffed and adjusted one of her ponytails. “I’m Bud.”  
"Ah, nice to meet you," Frost replied. Heat glared at Frost, forcing him to look away.

"So," Leaf broke the silence. "Mother Nature said I should show Frost around. So I'll go show him around."  
"Okay. I'm going to my magic area," Heat said.  
"Great, see you later," Bud said as Heat left. "I'm going to my magic area too, can I walk with you two?"  
"What's a magic area?" Frost asked.  
"Oh, it's like, an area that is like...always in your season. So in Heat's magic area, it's a beach and it's hot out. It's probably really cold at your magic area," Leaf explained. "And of course you can come."  
They left the base and Frost followed the other two to the forest.  
"Don't worry about Heat, by the way. She just hates winter," Bud mentioned.  
"Understandable. I hate summer," Frost mentioned.  
"Yeah. And it's December now so her powers are weakest. Don't tell her that though," Leaf laughed.  
They kept walking through the forest. The ground got suddenly very leafy, with leaves falling off trees. Frost stopped and looked back at the perfect green trees.  
"What-"  
"We're in my magic area," Leaf explained. "It's autumn now."  
"It's fall," Bud replied.  
"You be quiet. All the magic areas are, well, magical. So nobody can come through my magic area unless I want them to. It works the same for the other areas too."  
"Interesting," Frost said. The group kept walking. "So I assume my magic area is in the north and Leaf's is here, Heat's is at a beach...where is yours, Bud?"  
"Other side of the forest. It'll get rainy when we get there. The grass is so pretty," they smiled.  
"No, it's not," Leaf said.  
"Fine, then you're not allowed. Frost is if he wants."  
Leaf paused and put her hands out in front of her.  
"What are you doing?" Frost asked quietly.  
"Not running into a magic barrier," Leaf said, finding the barrier between areas. Frost put his hand out and passed through easily.  
"Anyway, I'm going with Frost to his magic area," Leaf said as Bud walked to the other side of the invisible barrier.  
"How long have you and Bud known each other?" Frost asked as he left with Leaf.  
"Since...August? Sometime around there," Leaf answered. "That's when we met Heat too."  
"Ah. My area should be this way," Frost said, going north from the neutral area. "Come on. Be careful, there's ice."  
"It's cold!" Leaf said as they got on the path.  
"Oh! Here," Frost took off his shawl, revealing his long-sleeved shirt underneath. "It really is cold here."  
"I'm fine," Leaf said as they put on the shawl. "But this helps."

It wasn't far to Frost's igloo, but it was chilly. Frost held Leaf's hand so she wouldn't slip.  
As they arrived and Frost was about to go into his igloo, Leaf got a phone call.  
"Star's on Earth. Heat and I are going," Bud said, hanging up quickly.  
"Star?" Frost repeated, getting out of his igloo. "Let's go."

They arrived on Earth to see that it was snowing quite heavily. It was already covering the ground. The area where Heat was standing was slightly melted, with some ground managing to remain seen, but the majority of the area was covered in snow. It was somewhat cloudy.  
"What are you doing?" Frost asked Star, who was standing on a bench, covered in robes. The only part of them that wasn't covered was their head. They had blue hair that was long and spiky, with a red bow in it.  
"Isn't it obvious? Making snow," they replied, shooting where Heat was standing. Heat jumped back.  
"It's too early for this much snow," Bud argued, running up to Star, who hit them from a distance. Lily stood in front of Heat.  
Frost did something that he always considered sneaky. It was a use of his powers, though not explicitly.  
He started moving the clouds that Star had placed close together further apart. The snow lessened. And as he moved the right ones, the sun started poking through. After that, he made a snowball, placing a chunk of his own ice in the middle, and aimed directly at Star's foot.  
"Ow-" Star stumbled off of the bench. "Who- FROST!"  
"Who did you expect it to be? Now, stop the storm," he said.  
"Why would I do that?" Star laughed.  
Frost formed a sword using snow and froze it into ice. Star did the same. Without realizing it, Star forgot to continue making snow.  
As Frost engaged Star in battle, Heat slowly started melting the snow. Leaf and Bud had given her Frost's shawl and their jackets. With Star not paying attention, Heat could focus.  
"Wait-" Star finally noticed. "How dare you! I can't just make snow all day! I'll be back."  
Star disappeared in a gust of wind.  
With most of the snow melted, Heat gave everyone their jackets back.

The walk back was pretty quiet.  
"Can you really make _anything_ out of snow?" Heat asked.  
"Yeah. But not very big things. And it's normal ice, so it melts eventually. Why, do you want something?"  
"No-"  
"Do you want his ice crown?" Leaf asked.  
"No! I was just wondering. I don't have much experience with snow, in case you can't tell by how I was freezing," Heat mumbled.  
"Want to come to my magic area?" Frost offered, half-joking. Heat shuddered.  
"Never."  
When they got back, everyone went to their separate magic areas.  
Even if Star was the only one active, they would be pretty busy. But with Frost here, they could handle it.


End file.
